Pinnacle of Rage
by King Dray
Summary: After Goku defeats Frieza with the power of a Super Saiyan, Frieza returns with his father, King Cold to get revenge. Goku arrives just in time to protect his friends, and Frieza is no match. However, when King Cold transforms there is nothing Goku can do to stop him. King Cold enslaves Goku, and destroys everything he loves. After years of torment, this may forever change Goku.


**Chapter 1: A Stubborn Ambition**

After seeing his best friend mercilessly killed in front of his very eyes, Goku found the power within himself to defeat the monster known as Frieza. That power, was the legendary Super Saiyan. "It's over, FRIEZA!" Goku had never been so enraged in his entire life. There was another side to Goku's usual ditzy and kind behavior. He was winning the battle, but Frieza was foolishly brought down by his own attack. Despite his bloodlust, Goku spared Frieza and gave him some energy after Frieza begged for mercy. The next thing Frieza did after getting back up was attempt to kill Goku, but Goku saw this coming and immediately put an end to Frieza. Goku looked down upon the crater that formed where he blasted Frieza, before flying away. The planet that they fought on was at the brink of exploding after Frieza pierced its the core with an attack, and Goku had little time to escape. Miraculously, Goku found one of Frieza's space pods and escaped Planet Namek, mere seconds before it exploded.

Goku had no idea how to pilot the space pod. He mashed every button he could in attempt to leave Namek as soon as possible, and the pod went to an unfamiliar direction in space. The space pod took Goku to a planet called Yardrat, which was next on Frieza's list of planets to conquer. When Goku fell out of the pod upon landing, he saw the Yardrats surrounding him to investigate before passing out. When he woke up, he was being nurtured back to health by the Yardrats and was being fed plenty of food. Goku decided to stay on Planet Yardrat for another year and train. He learned better control of his Super Saiyan form, and was taught a new technique by the Yardrats that allowed him to teleport to anyone in an instant by locking on to their ki. The technique was called Instant Transmission, and would turn out to be very useful in the future.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Goku's friends used the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back his other friends who had been killed, including Krillin. Krillin was Goku's best friend, the one who had been killed by Frieza. The last wish was used to create a new Planet Namek, where the Namekians would be transported to live peacefully.

However, almost a year after their battle, Frieza's body was still floating in space amongst the debris of the old Planet Namek. "I Frieza... defeated... by that saiyan ape..." Frieza's tough resilience allowed him to survive being horizontally cut in half, part of his face being burned off by Goku blast, and the detonation of Namek. Nearby, there was a large ship investigating the planet's rubble. "Your majesty... it seems Planet Namek has been completely destroyed. No one could of survived, not even your-" A soldier with spiky blue hair was silenced by a glare from a large, devilish looking alien. The tall tyrant stood up. "My Frieza has met his doom. My clan is feared throughout the universe. What fool dares challenge our supremacy!?... Look forward to the honor of dying by the hands of King Cold HIMSELF!" The large demon sent a glare in his reflection at the ship's front window, causing it to crack and shatter. The vacuum of space had everyone in the room on the ground, except him. He was the father of Frieza, known across the galaxy as King Cold. One soldier spoke up to him. "Majesty, look!" King Cold looked over his shoulder at a computer screen, which zoomed in on the rubble to show a clear image of Frieza, torn apart. "Bring him aboard now, or I'll send the lot of you creatons to join him!" At King Cold's command, a team was quickly assembled to exit the ship and take Frieza aboard. He was rushed to the medical room, where he would be operated on. Frieza's body was rebuilt and mechanically enhanced. After the procedure was done, he opened his eyes and got up. The first thing Frieza did upon awakening, was look straight at his father. "Father, we're going to Earth, right now." He turned his head in the other direction. "The Super Saiyan must die."

"Ah, I admire your ambition. I'll take you there at once, my son." King Cold ordered the captain to set course to Earth. Afterwards, he walked to the throne room, at the top of ship. The window he shattered had been replaced, and Frieza was already staring through it with a smirk on his face. King Cold approached and sat next to Frieza. After a few moments, a small blue planet came into view. Frieza's smile grew. "Behold, father. There is the Earth, dead ahead. We've gone through the bother of visiting the saiyan's home, and he's nowhere to be found. How rude." "Such a measly little ball. Come now, let's just destroy it." Frieza immediately decided against that. "No father, your Frieza demands satisfaction. I have yet to treat this Super Saiyan to the nightmare of my ultimate form." "Well, call him whatever you like. He will die." Suddenly, a radar started beeping. It detected a space pod heading their direction, not too far from the ship. Frieza chuckled deeply and thought to himself. "Speeding our way to Earth are we, saiyan? Please do hurry up, you're in for a hard truth." "I'M STILL THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" Frieza broke into anger and shouted.

King Cold gave no response and looked at one of the soldiers behind him. "You there, fetch me a glass of wine, and quickly." "Yessir!" The soldier returned in seconds, and handed King Cold a glass of wine, as he commanded. King Cold sipped down half the wine and spoke to Frieza. "So Frieza, how bad is this, Super Saiyan we're about to visit?" Frieza remained silent for few seconds, thinking back on the humiliation he was given. He then started groaning very loudly, as red sparks flickered around his body, frightening the soldiers behind him. King Cold looked down at Frieza. "You're going to blow your cybernetics clear away, my son. Your opponent can't have gotten you this worked up." "Forgive me, father. I just can't contain myself. I'm so excited I could explode." One of the soldiers from behind them spoke up after receiving word from the captain. "King Cold, Prince Frieza! Permission to initiate landing procedures!" King Cold stood up. "Permission granted!" The soldier responded to the captain, and the ship began to enter the Earth's atmosphere.

The ship touched down in a rocky wasteland. Every soldier exited the ship, and the roof over Frieza and King Cold opened. Encased in a blue field of energy, Frieza and King Cold floated outside the ship, and landed on Earth's soil. Frieza observed the land around him. "So this is Earth... I've destroyed worse." "We didn't come all this way to toy with Earthlings, my son. We're here for that Super Saiyan who hurt you. Yes, we shall crush the life out of him! Anyone in the universe who threatens our supremacy must be utterly conquered!" King Cold was clearly angry that someone threatened his title. "Well between the two of us, father, I'm sure we can pulverize him. I'm stronger than I was before, so I might be able to vanquish him all by my lonesome." King Cold smirked. "I'm afraid the opponent you're eager to face won't be home for another three hours, Frieza. Shall we wait for him?" Frieza stepped forward. "Without a doubt, father. But I want to crush his spirit before I finish him off. Maybe killing all the Earthlings would be a nice touch. How many can we get in three hours? I guess there's only one way to find out." Frieza started to chuckle, which immediately turned into laughter. "Hurry Goku, Hurry! I've crawled back from the brink of death itself to bring my revenge upon you!" A group of soldiers assembled, and waited for Frieza's command. "Move out men. And when you encounter the Earthlings, well, you know what to do. Now go!" "Right!" The soldiers scattered in different directions, and after about 30 seconds, a bald purple soldier encountered a nearby group. Before he could do anything, he was immediately struck down. This caught Frieza's attention. He looked at the other soldiers nearby. "Men, go to that area, but proceed with caution."

"Yes sir!" Five more soldiers cautiously approached the area to investigate, which was behind some tall rocks. The first one that peeked over shouted. "OVER HERE! There's lots of them!" Immediately, his neck was grabbed by saiyan a with spiky black hair, wearing a pink shirt. He squeezed the soldier's neck, effortlessly crushing his windpipe, and killing him. The other four soldiers saw this, and rushed in to attack. The man with spiky hair took them all on at once, and killed every one of them. Frieza saw this from a distance, and looked very surprised. "V-vegeta! So you knew we were here all along!?" King Cold studied the saiyan. "What's the matter, Frieza? Is this the one who caused you trouble?" He seemed disappointed. "No father, this one's not any trouble at all. I'm just surprised that he's already here!" Vegeta scoffed after hearing that. "Hey Frieza! That cyborg look suits you! Did Kakarot hurt you that badly? I bet you pleaded to him for mercy, didn't you!?" Frieza tried to mask his anger. "Oh, this is nothing, Vegeta. I like your new sense of fashion too, pink is a fitting look for you. In fact, I think it would look even better with some RED!" Frieza fired a death beam straight at Vegeta'a chest, but it was immediately sent back at him. Frieza deflected the beam, exploding the rocks that it made contact with. "Hm... Wait, WHAT IN THE!?" Frieza's jaw dropped, he had a look of terror in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. King Cold gave Frieza a puzzled look, but turned his head and gave a surprised look too. What stood before them was Goku, pointing two fingers at his forehead. He was surrounded by glowing golden ki, which reflected off of both Frieza and King Cold's faces. Vegeta stood behind him with a grouchy look on his face, groaning out of anger. Goku smirked, and rested his hand. "So Frieza, you still haven't learned your lesson, huh? Guess I'll have to kill you for sure this time!"

 **To be continued in Chapter 2: The Terrible, Cold-blooded King!**


End file.
